rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Blakan Family
The Blakan Family is a family that originated in the Fourth Age as a poor family that quickly became wealthy after they received a magical piece of land from the Mahjarrat Blakan, who went around Gielinor helping people recover from the God Wars at the beginning of the Fourth Age. Recently, the daughter of the patriarch and matriarch of the Blakan Family and her husband have begun breaking off from the Genic Family, the family that they are apart of, and they are forming a new Blakan Family. Blakan Castle Blakan Castle is a castle that can be accessed by one of these different portals: Rimmington, Taverley, Pollnivneach, Rellekka, Brimhaven, or Yanille, one at a time, depending on where the owner wants to live. It is currently owned by Howdia Blakan II, future patriarch of the Old Blakan Family, due to his parents being stuck in the Abyss. The Mahjarrat Blakan used some of his power to create the land back in Year 47 of the Fourth Age as a gift for a poor family that needed help. In honor of him, that family became the Blakan Family. The castle was built by them with the help of the Mahjarrat Blakan. It is located in the POH of Howdia. Old Blakan Family The Old Blakan Family is what the original Blakan Family that the Mahjarrat Blakan helped is known as. Back as a Poor Family The Blakan Family originated in the Fourth Age as a poor family of wanderers who needed a home and money after going through the destruction of the God Wars. The family name they had back then has been forgotten. In the Year 47 of the Fourth Age, during their wandering, they met a man named Blakan. He was a mage who was going around helping people with their recovery in many different ways. With his powers, he put together a magical estate that can be moved around Gielinor, accessed by a few different portals. It had plenty of resources. Blakan helped the family build a castle on the estate to live in. To honor Blakan for all that he did for them, they took the last name of Blakan. Gaining Wealth Using the resources that the land was rich with, the Blakan Family became wealthy. The family grew to the point that the estate became crowded, so many Blakans went out into the world. Blakan's Return In the Year 169 of the Fifth Age, Blakan returned to the Blakan Estate in the form of a penguin, owned by Howdia Blakan II, the oldest son of the patriarch and matriarch of the Blakan Family. He was going around Gielinor disguised as various animals, usually penguins, to check on the current status of the world. He wanted to see his effect on the world. A couple years later, Howdia moved to the Village of Lythel, where his son, Justin, lived. He took Blakan with him. Since he didn't know that his penguin was Blakan in disguise, he called him "Icy." Eventually, when Blakan really trusted Howdia, he revealed that he's a mahjarrat. Howdia and Blakan became good friends, and Howdia's younger sister, Holly, also found out that he was a mahjarrat and became friends with him. Eventually, when Holly reallied the Genics with Zenthos Daemor, Blakan started working for him, and became the Captain of the First Squad of the Shadows of Defiance. The Shadows of Defiance later disbanded, and he moved to Blakan Castle, where he now lives. New Blakan Family The New Blakan Family is what the new Blakan Family that Pidog Genic and Holly Genic are starting to break off from the Genic Family is known as. Separation from the Genic Family Pidog, the husband of Holly who was neglected as a child, became hostile to his father, Path O. Genic. People began leaving Path, causing the Genics to begin collapsing. Pidog and Holly decided that it was time to break off from Path before the family collapses. They decided to take Holly's maiden name, Blakan. This created the New Blakan Family. Category:Blakan Family Category:Humans Category:Families